Traffic Jam
by Cupidineum Amorem
Summary: On their journey to New York, Hanna and Caleb are at a standstill and have only each other to pass the time. [Haleb/Oneshot]
Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or anything in relation to the show, characters or actors themselves. This is my imagination put into words.

* * *

 **Traffic Jam**

"Hanna, stop."

"Why?"

Caleb's hands tightened on the wheel. "Because if you don't I am going to drive us off the road."

"It's not like we're going anywhere fast," Hanna persisted, referring to the horrendous traffic jam they were currently in the middle of.

"Hanna, I−" Caleb started, his tongue poking out to wet his lower lip, "I can't concentrate with your hand on my Johnson."

"I thought you liked my hand on your _Johnson_ ," she countered and pressed down.

Caleb moaned and felt himself hardening. "Don't tease me; we have a long drive ahead of us."

"I don't plan on teasing you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Hanna whispered while using both hands to open up her boyfriend's pants and slip his length out through his boxer hole, "that I'm not going to stop until you come."

"Jesus, Hanna," Caleb shivered.

The blonde smiled and began to slide her hand up and down while smearing pre-cum around his tip with her forefinger.

Caleb's eyes closed and his head tilted back against the seat.

"How's that, baby?" Hanna breathed close to his ear and tightened her grip.

"Mmm, you suck," he said, but his hips moved in time with her hand.

"Is that what you want?"

"Huh?" Caleb felt like he was on another planet. He was glad they were at a standstill because his attention wasn't focused on the road anymore.

Hanna leaned back and looked at him hungrily, "Do you want me to bend over your lap and blow you?"

"Fuck. You'll be the death of me, I swear."

"I like making you lose it," she mused, "it's so fucking hot."

Caleb's eyes opened and his pupils dilated. He turned to Hanna and smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

" _Yeah_ ," she purred, her hand never losing its rhythm. "Like the time I pantsed you in my kitchen and ran away."

"Remind me what happened next?" Caleb coaxed quietly.

"You caught me and carried me back in there."

"And then?" His hand covered hers around himself and made her slow her speed.

Hanna's eyes melded into his. "And then you held my hands behind my back and fucked me against the dinner table until we both couldn't feel our legs."

Caleb smirked. "Maybe we can do that again in our new place."

Hanna matched his smile, "Deal."

A moment passed before Caleb spoke again.

"Are you going to finish what you started?" He pursed his lips in anticipation and drummed the fingers of his free hand on the steering wheel.

"I thought you wanted me to stop."

Caleb scoffed and removed his hand from hers to gesture downwards, "Clearly I don't want you to stop anymore."

"Well then," Hanna hummed with a satisfied little smile.

She swiftly bent over and took him into her mouth and delighted in the way his body tensed in surprise.

Caleb whimpered as he felt Hanna's lips encasing more and more of him while her tongue somehow managed to continue flicking against his tip. She was almost too good at doing this to him. His hands tightened around the steering wheel again.

The blonde held him in her throat for as long as she could before sliding back and repeating the steady motion; she was aiming to draw out his pleasure and the short gasps he made every time she took him back in said a lot.

"Babe, please," Caleb panted.

Hanna didn't need an explanation to understand that he needed a little more. She let one hand wander down and cup him as she began to bob her head faster.

Her hair was tickling his thighs and he knew she could feel his legs twitching because of what she was doing to him. He rubbed the back of her neck with his right hand and guided her further down his length, pushing her to her limits.

She gagged around him and her eyes started to water, Caleb always lost his self control when he was getting close.

Hanna croaked in warning.

"I know, I know, just a little longer," Caleb balked, completely consumed by his nearing release.

The blonde tightened her lips and sucked him more firmly as he guided her head up and down at a quick pace. His breathing was shallow and his whole body seemed to be convulsing.

It was obvious that Caleb no longer cared about the fact that they were in public, he was swearing softly and moving his hips with abandon.

Hanna was moaning now, totally consumed by the way Caleb was using her for his own pleasure when he was so reluctant to begin with.

Saliva pooled in her mouth from being filled and so turned on; she swallowed around him and felt her throat muscles touching him.

Caleb groaned loudly at the sensation and Hanna caught on immediately.

"Shit, Hanna," he shuddered as she played on his reaction and continued to swallow him. "I'm gonna fucking come."

Her eyes opened at his words and she made a noise of approval.

Caleb chose that moment to look down at her and could not hold out any longer. His whole body stiffened and he felt himself let go. He gasped as his seed trickled down Hanna's throat and he watched as she took it all.

His hand freed her hair and she gratefully slid off him and lent back against her seat to catch her breath.

Caleb was also taking long inhales beside her and his eyes closed as tiny aftershocks racked his body.

Hanna licked her lips wantonly and turned to face him.

"I can't believe you let me do that to you in public."

"You're hard to say no to," Caleb answered wearily and suppressed a small smile.

"I'll have to remember that you said that," she replied mischievously.

"Oh?"

Hanna grinned and reached over to stroke his thigh. "I like getting what I want."

Caleb laughed and shook his head lovingly. "Sometimes I wonder what I've gotten myself into with you."

Smirking, Hanna found her sunglasses and slotted them onto her nose. "Don't pretend that you didn't love it, Caleb."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sweetheart," he murmured quietly and leaned over to her, "But payback's a bitch and when I decide to get you back you'll be sorry."

Hanna squirmed and pressed her legs together tightly. She poked her tongue out at him defiantly but Caleb was quick enough to catch it between his fingers.

"Good girls don't stick their tongues out at their boyfriends."

"Lucky for you I'm not a good girl," she mumbled against his hold.

Caleb looked at her darkly and caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"Naughty girls get punished," he promised seductively and released her tongue.

Hanna looked at him with wide eyes; his words were making her want him so much that she wouldn't care if they got out of the car and did it on the hood.

"Does that turn you on?" Caleb whispered and kissed along her jaw, delighting in the uncontrollable gasp she emitted.

"Caleb, _shut up_ ," Hanna pleaded.

"Do I need to teach you a lesson?" He continued to kiss her while the fingers of his left hand drifted up her skirt to rub at the damp material of her thin underwear.

"You're such an asshole," she whined but didn't make a move to stop him.

Caleb took that as an invitation to continue and pressed harder against her. He felt her body responding to his touch and smiled to himself deciding to see how far he could push his incorrigible girlfriend.

He laughed breathily by her ear and then turned her head towards him so he could connect their lips. Hanna immediately whimpered into his soft mouth and gave herself over to him; her hands twisted through his hair as she accepted his tongue into her mouth.

The taste of himself on her tongue made Caleb groan inwardly and he dipped his fingers beneath her underwear to slide two inside of her.

Hanna felt so tight around his digits that he struggled to move them in and out. On a whim Caleb settled on finding that sweet spot within her that he hoped would send her over the edge.

The blonde moaned and pulled away from him when she felt his fingers hit something and start to frantically press against it.

Caleb gave her a smouldering look.

"Apologise for calling me an asshole or I'll stop," he said simply.

"Baby, don't," she sobbed.

" _Say it_ ," he pressed and moved his fingers faster and harder inside of her.

Hanna's eyes rolled back into her head and she cried out the words, "I'm sorry I called you an asshole."

"Good girl," Caleb praised and connected their mouths again just as he felt Hanna's body shudder against him in her quick release.

They both went completely limp but stayed close together for several minutes until Caleb removed his hand from her and rested it on her thigh.

"Think anyone saw?" Hanna asked sleepily.

"Who cares?" Caleb replied nonchalantly but looked around at the cars surrounding them, nobody seemed to be paying them any mind and he breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Are we moving yet?" she went on and tucked her head under his chin.

"No," he soothed and lent his cheek against her hair, "I think we'll be here for a while yet."

"I still think you're an asshole. You know that right?"

Caleb laughed heavily and Hanna's head bounced on his chest at the movement.

"I figured as much, babe."

"As long as you know," she quipped and snuggled in closer.

He smiled down at her warmly and put his left hand back on the wheel after wiping it on his jeans. His heart skipped a beat in anticipation of the new life they were embarking on together in New York.

"As long as I'm _your_ asshole I don't have a care in the world," he whispered to her and turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

 **A/N:** As promised, a Haleb fiction. This literally came out of nowhere and was only supposed to be Caleb centered but the second half just sort of happened so I went with it. Please leave a review, I like not feeling like the only pervert in the world. LOL. Until next time, C. A.


End file.
